


Love and Broken Promisses

by EmailRandom



Series: Fates in a Queen Size Bed [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Random Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmailRandom/pseuds/EmailRandom
Summary: DISCONTINUED!





	1. Worry misplace?

You walked the hall nervously, though anyone close to you would know that in truth, you were pacing. Pacing, but just doing so in a larger area. Servants smiled at you as you walked by, though that did little to ease the growing worry in you. You briefly entertained the idea of visiting Camilla, but quickly brushed it out of your head. You already knew what she was going to say.

You knew it yourself.

Glancing out of the large windows and seeing the dark, nighttime sky only made that knot in your stomach tighten.

_I'm going to be sick._ You thought. You glanced back and noticed that most of the servants were turning in for the night. You should already be there. However there was one servant coming your way. Your ever faithful friend and butler: Jakob. To anyone else, his expression would have revealed nothing, but to you...you could tell that he was very worried.

About you.

"Milady...are you alright? You seem pale..."

"I...I'm just.." you turn away, looking at the window again. "Worried. Shouldn't he have come through the gates by now?" You saw no reason to lie. And besides, it was obvious.

"I'm positive that Lord Xander will make it back tonight...just maybe a little later than we initially thought." However Jakob confidence didn't reassure you. Xander had told you that he would be home by midday. It was well past then.

You looked back to Jakob, still having that worried look. You cast your gaze again to the window and then back again at Jakob. Your expression then became on of not only worry, but doubt. Jakob sighed, defeatedly.

"Well, milady, you should at least attempt to sleep. You're tired and-"

"I won't be able to." You cut him off. It was a half lie. You would be able to sleep, but not very well. The nightmare of war would find you, and you had no desire to relive them. Jakob closed his eyes.

"I said _attempt_ to. Now come on, and no more arguing." Jakob moved you along, towards your private chambers. Part of you wanted to drag your feet and glare at Jakob, like a little child, since he was basically making you go to bed like one and not as an adult, but the other part was too tired. Jakob wasn't wrong when he comment that you were tired, but the thought of going to bed with your husband...it made your stomach turn. Well, you had gone to before _before_ him, but never _without_ him.

And before you knew it, you were there, at the door to your bedroom. Jakob opened the door and ushered you inside, closing the door after you. Leaving you alone. You looked everywhere but the bed. The dresser was the same dark wood, the closet doors closed (also that dark wood). The desk was littered in lose paper, perhaps the only messy area in the room. Your eyes fell on the bookcase. You thought about reading a book, but that thought line only made that sickly feeling in your stomach worse.

When ever you read a book before going to bed, it was always, _always_ , in bed with Xander. The two of you would often read next next to each other, you using him as a pillow and him using you as a book stand. This led your eyes to the bed. Your arms held your stomach and you seriously thought that you were going to vomit.   
  
Turning away you walked towards the dresser and pulled out the top drawer. Grabbing a nightgown, you hastily change and went about your nighttime ritual. 

At the end of it all, your eyes can back to the bed. Again, the sick feeling can over your, but you fought it down and climbed in on your side.

 

_I'm just going to bed before him_. You thought. _Xander's still up, talking with Leo._ You tired and failed to tick your mind into thinking that Xander was still in the castle. You blew out the candle next to you. The flickering yellow light dimmed, but didn't leave the room. Glancing over you saw that the candle on the other side was still lit. And again, your stomach turned. Sitting up and scooting a bit to Xander's side, you leaned and blew out the last lit candle in the room. Instantly, darkness filled the room.

You laid your head on the pillow, thought of Xander's filling your head.   
And those were the last thoughts you could remember before sleep claimed you.


	2. Little Queen

The iron gates seemed to move even more slowly at night. Or maybe it seemed that way. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
   
  
Xander sighed and looked around him, everyone seemed exhausted - even the horses. A long march, a quick, but hard battle, and yet another long march would leave anyone drained. Xander sighed once again and turned his attention back to the gates, which had finally opened. Gently prodding his horse, Xander lead his tired troops into the safe haven of the castle.  
  
   
  
The reason for the march had been simple. A large group of robbers had taken up residence just outside the Woods of the Forlorn. Normally, no one would have paid no heed to the robbers, for merchants rarely, if ever, travelled through, but these robbers were the same robbers who had sacked several small villages. When Xander had learned of an opportunity to finally get rid of the bastards, he had taken it. He was glad he did, even though he was exhausted. He would rather be tired than learning of yet another village laid to waste.  
  
   
  
Xander's thoughts swarmed over the recent battle as the group made their way farther into the castle. His mind still occupied, he went through motions mechanically. It wasn't until he was walking the halls towards his shared chamber that he realized what he was doing.  
  
His body and mind ached for sleep.  
His heart longed for her.  
  
 He shook his head in an attempt to, at least, temporarily clear the sleep from his mind. His footsteps echoed slightly off the open walls as he walked past the retainer's quarters and then past his siblings' rooms. At last, he reached his own. Slowly and carefully he opened the door, hoping not to wake his wife. The room inside was black as the night, though that did not surprise him. Stepping inside and softly closing the door behind him, he reached for the small table next to the door. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for: a match. Quickly he struck it and lighted the nearby candle, filling part of the room in a soft, yellow-orange glow. Xander glanced over at his wife.  
  
Her face held a slightly troubled expression. It was the same expression she wore when her sleep was troubled. He debated whether he should wake her. With three quick strides, he was at the bedside, looming over her. Reaching out, he gently shook her...  
  
\--------  
  
You grunted sleepily in protest. Though your dreams were unpleasant, you still wanted to sleep. Besides, it couldn't be morning already, right? You rolled over in an attempt to stay asleep. The gently shaking stopped.  
  
Odd. You though. If it was morning and Jakob was waking you, he wouldn't stop till you were awake and more often than not, ready to beat him for his continued shaking. You opened your eyes slightly, sleep blurring your vision. You blinked a couple of times and the room became clear. Immediately you could tell that it was not morning. The room was lit dimly by candlelight and only one candle from the looks of it. You heard shuffling off to the side and slowly it dawned on you.  
  
Xander was home.  
  
You rolled over quickly and flung the covers off, your feet barely touching the ground and you wrapped your arms around him. Xander sighed in a loving way and gave up his attempt to put his nightshirt on, knowing that it would useless to try. He chose, instead, to return your hug.  
  
The two of you said nothing for a few heartbeats, you struggling to find the right words and Xander merely enjoying your company.   
  
"I missed you," you spoke first, still unsure of how to go about this.  
  
  
"I did as well, little Princess," he answered. You groaned slightly nickname.  
  
  
"Are you still going to call me 'little princess'? Even though I'm queen?"  
  
   
  
Xander let out a small chuckle, "My apologies, little queen."  
  
   
  
You let out another groan, "That's even worse than 'little princess'." You paused, knowing that Xander was probably too tired to play your game or answer any of the questions that were floating around in your head. You fell back a bit, your hand then becoming the only thing holding on to him. You smiled sweetly.  
  
"Come on, 'little prince'. You must be exhausted." You led him towards the bed, smiling at the knowing thought that he sighed in defeat with your nickname for him. Though you yourself were tired, your smile was bright and wide at the thought of finally sleeping with your husband once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha...still have no idea what I'm doin'~~!  
> Anyways, thanks for being patient with me. I'm gonna try and keep updates going, but no guarantees. And in case you didn't noticed, "Xander's wife" is referring to reader (you). I didn't want to use you or (y/n) (your name), because it made the writing choppy and just...ugh.
> 
> Again, if you find any errors, please, please, let me know! I hate having errors in my writing!
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos, it means a lot to me~!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I don't know how to write sh*t here.  
> Let me know if ya find errors. I'll correct them as soon as I can.
> 
> ...what else do I need to say? Yeah this is kinda short, but I plan on the next one bein' a bit longer.
> 
> Thanks for readin'!


End file.
